


Enjoy the Great Taste of Diet Coke

by Codango



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not looking, Kuroo-san,” Oikawa whined.</p><p>Kuroo threw his hands in the air. “What’s there to look at? It’s mud! A big swampy mudhole outside all of our windows for a month, I am overjoyed. Do you need something to do? Because I have a couple fascinating reports you should look at.”</p><p>Oikawa regarded him suspiciously. “When did you get laid last?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Great Taste of Diet Coke

**Author's Note:**

> This is 110% inspired by the ['90s Diet Coke AU](http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/tagged/90s+diet+coke+AU) growing in strength and numbers on [pussycat-scribbles's](http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/) Tumblr. Basically none of these ideas are mine, I just really wanted to be part of the fun.

Kuroo rapped his knuckles against the door as he walked in. “Oikawa-san, I’ve got the updated reports you wanted to see before the...” He looked up.

His manager was leaning against the floor-to-ceiling window, one forearm braced against the glass. The cord of his phone stretched all the way from his desk. “How long are they going to be working, do you know?” he was asking.

Kuroo hesitated. He could probably just drop the paperwork on Oikawa’s desk. If he knew it wouldn’t get lost or tossed in the trash. He knocked on the door again, a bit louder.

Oikawa laughed as he turned around. “A month, is that all? Should we sabotage the equipment or bribe the foreman, do you think?” He caught Kuroo’s eye and held up a finger. “Looks like I’ve got to get back to work, Suga. We still on for drinks at 8? Oh, I don’t care, you choose this time. Later then.” Oikawa dangled the phone by the cord and raised an eyebrow at Kuroo.

Kuroo stepped into the office and flipped through the stack of reports. “These are your updates for the 2 p.m.,” he began. “There are just a couple of points we should—”

“Catch.” Oikawa threw him the receiver. Kuroo managed to grab it with one hand and put it back in the cradle. “Are you aware that property management is having a new campus garden installed?”

Kuroo was rather used to Oikawa’s attempts to dodge work he found boring. “Must have missed the memo. Now, if you—”

“I understand it’ll be lovely. A couple fountains, some tasteful seating, a bricked sidewalk... here, come take a look, it’s really inspiring.”

“Look, I have my own notes to prepare for the meeting—”

Oikawa put a hand on his hip and pouted. “They’ll be here for at least a month. The least you could do is show some interest.”

Sometimes it really was faster to just give Oikawa what he wanted so everyone could move on. Kuroo let the stack of reports _thwap_ onto the overflowing desk and walked over to the window with bad grace.

The quad that lay in the center of the four office buildings was a study in the devastation that two earthmovers and a dump truck could dish out in a single morning. The broken ground was thick clay, rendered into a red glue thanks to the drizzly weather they’d been having. A small crew of about five men puttered around in soaked jeans and T-shirts. They poked at this and that and the other thing, and generally gave Kuroo the impression that none of them were doing anything much.

“I’m sure it’ll be lovely,” Kuroo said obediently. “Now, can you please focus while I—”

“You’re not _looking_ , Kuroo-san,” Oikawa whined.

Kuroo threw his hands in the air. “What’s there to look at? It’s mud! A big swampy mudhole outside all of our windows for a month, I am overjoyed. Do you need something to do? Because I have a couple fascinating reports you should look at.”

Oikawa regarded him suspiciously. “When did you get laid last?”

Kuroo closed his eyes. “I am going to put that down as a remark made by a high-school friend and not my boss.”

“Because I’m guessing it’s either so recent you don’t care or so long ago you’ve forgotten what dick is.” Oikawa jabbed a finger out the window. “Look again.”

“I _have_ a dick,” Kuroo pointed out. But he looked. “Are you seriously ogling construction workers? And you’re giving _me_ a hard time about my sex life.” He ran his eyes over each mud-caked worker in turn. “All right, which is it?”

“ _That one,_ ” Oikawa cooed. He pointed at a tall young man with his boot propped on a skidloader. His hair was short and dark and spiky, a suitably masculine style for a rough job. Streaks of red mud highlighted one cheekbone, and an arm braced on the frame of the machine showed off a toned bicep.

“He’s very pretty,” Kuroo said soothingly. “Maybe if we get done with the meeting early, you can go and get his phone number. All right?”

But Oikawa didn’t take the bait. “I get to look at that all month,” he whispered.

Kuroo snorted. “You are the creepiest little fuck, you know that?” He glanced at the object of his friend’s temporary affections. The poor man had no idea...

Skidloader Guy turned around, evidently responding to somebody calling for him. A slim young man sloshed into view, and Kuroo stared.

He was shorter than Skidloader Guy by at least a head, if not more. His pressed button-down and sleek, chin-length hair suggested that he was more of a crunch-numbers-in-a-trailer kind of crewman, rather than the mud-and-dirt type. Still, he wore jeans and boots like the rest. Just a bit less soaked in red goo.

Kuroo cocked his head. The little guy even had a clipboard, how cute was that? Skidloader Guy listened and nodded as Little Guy tapped his paperwork impressively. He must be pretty smart, Kuroo reasoned. You couldn’t put just anyone in charge of a big landscaping project for one of the top software companies in town.

Little Guy tucked a section of blonde hair behind his ear, and Kuroo leaned into the window. _Holy shit._ Why wasn’t a guy like that on a billboard selling cologne or something? High cheekbones, a delicate neck, and that _jawline._

“Oh? Not your usual type.”

Kuroo jerked away from the window and glared at Oikawa. Oikawa’s smile was serene. Well. Pointless to deny he’d been staring. He settled for a good-natured, “Fuck you,” and turned his attention back to the swampy quad.

His heart jumped into his throat. Skidloader Guy was looking up at them. “Oh, shit,” he whispered.

Oikawa hummed, delighted, and raised a hand to wave. He would.

Skidloader Guy smirked and slapped Little Guy on the shoulder. His filthy work glove left a red smear on the crisp shirt. Little Guy scowled and said something, but he followed Skidloader Guy’s pointing finger.

Kuroo’s mouth fell open. “Oh, _shit._ ” If those huge golden eyes didn’t show up in his dreams tonight, he would have to rethink his sexuality.

“Mm _mm._ ” Oikawa sounded like he’d just decided what he wanted from a menu. “Isn’t it nice to make friends, Kuroo-san?”

**Author's Note:**

> Go give [pussycat-scribbles](http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/tagged/90s-diet-coke-AU) some love.
> 
> [Marcella Christie](http://marcellachristie.com/) for my alter ego


End file.
